


Transformers Prime: Brightburn

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Brightburn (2019), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Isabel and the others meet a new kid. Brandon Breyer. But he's no ordinary human. He has dark urges and very dark superpowers that gets him, Isabel, Paige and the Autobots into a whole lot of trouble. Brandon wonders how Isabel can see the good in him when there's only darkness, but he comes to realize that she and her friends are just as special as he is, and he intends on showing the world.
Relationships: Brandon Breyer & Tori Breyer, Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Brandon Breyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new kid in Jasper High and he’s a strange one. That’s what Bethany and Jacob think.  
> Meanwhile, Brandon starts to adapt to his new surroundings while listening to the voices inside of his head.

Bethany tapped her fingers against the desk as she stared at the window bored. There wasn't much to do today and there was only twenty-seven minutes before school ended. Today was a Friday which meant another week with the Bots.

She stole a glance at the clock and gritted her teeth, 'patience... patience.'

The teacher came in and cleared her throat, "everyone, we have a new student joining us today. Meet Brandon Breyer."

Bethany took her attention away from the window and to the brown-eyed boy who walked up beside the teacher.

"Tell us about yourself Brandon." The teacher said.

"Well there's not really much to talk about," Brandon shrugged, "my mom and I moved here."

"Well it's nice to meet you Brandon," Sierra said with a smile. Bethany rolled her eyes at the cheerleader, knowing that the girl would want to impress the new guy.

Brandon only nodded and went to take his seat. Class was normal for a while until the bell rung.

Brandon was the first to leave and Bethany hesitantly followed. The two walked outside. Jack, Miko, Raf, Harry, Paige, Tennille, Jacob, Coleson, Isabel, Griffin, Natalia, Kaitlin, Demetrius, Charlotte, Marley and Shiloh looked over at her.

Isabel looked to Brandon and she felt an uneasy feeling gnaw at her stomach. Brandon was sitting on the stairs, drawing, a pair of headphones over his ears. He must've known she was looking at him because he looked towards her with a strange glint in his eyes and she had to look away as Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Arcee, Fireblade, Sear, Linewire, Jazz, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Optimus drove up to the curb.

Paige walked over to Jazz only stop and turn to Vince. He was smirking at her.

"Yes?" She questioned. He stepped closer to her and she stepped backwards until her back hit the side of Jazz's vehicle form. She could feel the anger radiating off her guardian.

"So since today's Friday, cutie pie," he said with a smirk, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date."

She felt all of the Autobots' anger radiating around her. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No thanks," she said. She noticed that Brandon was watching with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, come on." Vince grasped Paige's hand, "why not?"

"Because she doesn't want to," Jazz's human form stepped out of the car and towards Vince threateningly, his eyes dark and filled with unbridled anger, "now leave her _alone_."

Vince swallowed nervously before he stepped back, turned and walked away. Paige looked up at Jazz and cleared her throat, making him look at her. His demeanor quickly changed as she placed her hand over his chest in attempt to calm him down and surprisingly it worked.

Jazz took a deep breath and he gently rubbed Paige's head as he helped her into his vehicle. Once the door closed, Jazz's human form deactivated and the Autobots turned and drove back to the house.

Brandon watched them go and he hummed softly. He looked over at Vince and his gang. They were ignoring him.

Before he could get up, he heard the sound of a car engine and that signaled his mom coming to pick him up. Gathering his notebooks, he stood up and walked to the truck.

"Hey, baby," Tori Breyer said with a smile.

"Hi Mama," he smiled back as he buckled in, "school was pretty early. Haven't made any friends yet."

"Well I'm sure you'll make friends tomorrow baby," Tori said with a smile as she started to drive.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Paige was doing her homework, along with Isabella and Rafael.

"Natalia, are you doing your schoolwork?" Ultra Magnus asked the fifteen year old girl who immediately groaned.

"I don't wanna, Ultra Magnus!" She pouted as she looked up at the commander.

"Natalia," he said in a warning tone. Natalia growled softly before she got up and walked over to grab her backpack which was lined up next to the other kids' backpacks. Tennille laughed, so did Miko.

Chromia chuckled softly and shook her helm.

"Hey, y'know that Brandon Breyer kid at school?" Jack asked and Isabel, Raf and Paige looked at him.

"Yeah... he seems to be friendly," Kaitlin said with a small smile.

"Kinda scary though," Charlotte huffed as she leaned on the railing.

"Who?" Sear said as she and Grimlock came into the room.

"Brandon Breyer," Bethany said, "he's a new kid at our school."

"Maybe he could meet you guys!" Harry smirked and Ratchet snapped his helm towards the eighteen year old boy, his optics holding annoyance and anger.

"Absolutely not! We have enough humans here already!" The medic snapped.

"Killjoy," Harry scoffed and the medic growled.

"Calm yourself Ratchet," Optimus said. Ratchet only huffed, making Charlotte chuckle.

"Still... it would be strange having another human around," Griffin said with a small shrug. Paige looked up at the ceiling in thought before she stood up and walked down the stairs.

Sear noticed her and she smiled softly. She smiled up at her and sat down beside her.

"Hey," she chuckled softly as she leaned her helm towards her. She smiled and gently rubbed her snout. She closed her eyes and put her head to her snout, a thoughtful smile on her lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Night soon came and Brandon laid down on the bed but he wasn't asleep. He was thinking about a lot of things. But the main thing on his mind was the spaceship. He knew his mom had brought it during their move. How, he didn't feel like knowing.

His eyes flashed red and he sat up and looked to the window. The spaceship was in their basement.

 ** _"Yychhagaro Larum Ghhol."_** He could hear it all so clearly as he got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs and over to the door near the kitchen. The red glow emitted from behind the door.

He opened the door and walked down the stairs. The floor creaked slightly under his feet and he looked to the ship as it glowed brightly.

He walked over to it and stood before it, staring neutrally at it. His ears started to ring and he could hear faint whispers in his mind.

 ** _"Hello Brandon,"_** a voice said.

He raised an eyebrow, "who are you?"

**_"I am you. Your darkest desires, your darkest urges. Your true self."_ **

He frowned slightly but he sat down crosslegged and started to listen to the voice, knowing what was to come soon.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon comes to Marley’s aid when she’s being bullied. After school, he gets along with his new group of friends albeit he starts to have feelings for Marley. After their play date, Brandon starts his killing spree once again.

Marley walked down the hallway, rubbing her arm. Students were in the hallway, chatting away. She walked to her locker and opened it. 'Just another day to run into Vince,' she thought.

The new student had come to school today with not much to wear aside from his gym shirt and a pair of jeans and boots. Brandon Breyer. He was an odd kid, that much was true but Griffin, Demetrius, Harry and Charlotte were wary of him.

Marley closed her locker and walked away only for Vince to shove her against the wall. She grunted in pain and she looked to Vince and his friends.

"Ha, well if it isn't the little freaky weirdo," Vince smirked. Marley lowered her gaze.

"I wouldn't go calling anyone weird or freaky with a jerk like you," a cold voice said and they turned to Brandon Breyer who was suddenly standing two yards away from them. And he didn't look happy.

"Ha!" Vince laughed, "Why don't you stay out of this Breyer?"

"Why don't you go and leave my sister alone?" Griffin growled as he walked towards them. Vince seemed to tense before he scoffed and he and his mates walked away. Griffin placed his hand on Marley’s shoulder before he looked at her arm. There was a noticeable bruise beginning to form and the eighteen year old boy felt his blood boil.

"Griff?" Marley called out. Griffin looked at his sister before his eyes softened, "come on. Let's get you to the nurse." She nodded and turned to Brandon but the sixteen year old boy was already gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Brandon stood next to Paige, Harry, Tennille, Raf and Miko as Jack climbed up the rope.

"Alright, nice job Jack," Coach Smith said as the sixteen year old boy jumped down.

"Brandon, you're up next," he said. Brandon glanced at Paige before he walked to the grab the end of the rope.

"How come you don't go Paige?" Miko asked.

"Remember what happened last time I went?" Paige asked, deadpanned. Tennille and Harry snickered.

"Oh yeah," Miko smiled. Paige felt her cheeks warm up. Brandon climbed up onto the rope and he immediately could feel someone's stare on him. He glanced down and saw Vince and Sierra looking up at him.

Sierra was like Caitlyn, having a pathetic, dreamy smile plastered on her face while Vince was glaring up at him.

Brandon sneered slightly before he jumped down and everyone jumped slightly at how loud his feet hit the floor.

"Whoa," Miko said in surprise. Brandon looked at Coach Smith who was too stunned to say a word. The bell rang again and everyone headed to the locker rooms.

Brandon rummaged through his locker and glanced at Raf and Harry who were talking. He noticed that Vince was still glaring at him.

 _ **"Just wait. Wait until he's off guard,"**_ the voices said and he managed a small nod.

"Brandon," Harry called out and the boy turned to them. "You wanna come with us? We're going out."

Brandon tilted his head, "where?"

"Natalia says it's a surprise," Harry chuckled.

Brandon stared for a moment. Perhaps taking Vince could wait. His mom did say he would make a few friends tomorrow and today was now or never so... what the heck.

He followed the boys out the door and they met up with the girls. He gave Marley a concerned look, "are you okay? Your elbow."

"Oh I'm okay. It's only a bruise," Marley said with an assuring smile. Brandon glanced at her arm and he felt his blood boil with anger. He took a deep breath and nodded before he climbed into Cliffjumper's backseat and once the door closed, the Autobots drove down the road.

"So where are we going?" Brandon asked curiously.

"You'll see, don't worry," Marley giggled. Brandon felt his cheeks turn pink and he shook his head to make it go away.

"We're here," Natalia announced. Brandon perked his head in surprise. He hadn't even realized that they had stopped.

Brandon hopped out of the car with Marley following. Griffin pulled out a bag that had bathing suits in it.

Harry ran over to the cliff and once he stopped, he threw his head back and let out a loud cheer. Raf and Paige covered their ears and Miko laughed. Coleson shook his head with a laugh and Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you guys. Let's get dressed," Tennille grinned before she turned to Brandon, "you have your bathing suit?"

"Heh, I actually thought to bring it," he chuckled as he pulled out his own bathing suit.

"Nice," Harry grinned. Once everyone had gotten into their summer wear, Miko, Harry, Griffin and Natalia peered over the cliff edge and down at the water.

"Who's going first?" Bethany asked with a smirk. Before anyone could say a word, Brandon ran forward and leapt over the edge with a cheer.

"What the heck!?" Harry exclaimed in astonishment. Jonah smirked slightly and Bethany and Isabel laughed.

Brandon laughed as he resurfaced, "come on down unless you guys are scaredy cats!"

"Haha, oh it's on!" Tennille laughed before she jumped, soon followed by the others.

Brandon laughed and splashed Isabel who squealed and splashed him back. Coleson laughed and helped Bethany onto his shoulders, causing her to blush furiously.

"Water fight!" Harry exclaimed and Miko climbed onto his shoulders. Marley and Brandon watched with amusement as they started to play the game.

Brandon looked at Marley who had a soft smile on her face. He blinked in surprise and curiosity as he felt his heart pounding against his chest. The sixteen year old boy placed his hand over his chest and he smiled slightly.

"Haha!" Kaitlin laughed. Their guardians watched them in their human forms. Sear shook her head with a smile.

Soon, the kids were out and drying up. They were lucky that they still had their clothes.

"So Brandon, where are you from?" Miko asked curiously.

Brandon looked at her then shifted his gaze to the clouds, "I'm from Brightburn, Kansas." It wasn't really a lie. He didn't really know where his true home was. As far as he knew, his mom had told him about where he had come from: the spaceship. But where did he really come from? That question weighed on his mind and the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he began to feel.

Marley looked at him. He sighed deeply and he looked at her. His anger seemed to dissipate in a second and he gave her an assuring smile.

She chuckled softly.

"Alright, you guys," Cliffjumper called out, "time to go."

"You guys go on ahead," Brandon said with a dismissal wave, "I can walk back to my house."

"You sure?" Marley asked. Brandon nodded.

"Alright. Bye Brandon," Paige said with a small smile. Brandon waved at them with a soft smile. He heard the car engines fade away and he sighed deeply.

 _ **"You need to focus more on your true self. Your powers,"**_ the voice growled. He frowned before he took a few steps forward and looked into the water. It wasn't just his reflection staring back at him. It was him but his eyes were glowing bright red.

Brandon narrowed his eyes before he glared towards the other side of the lake. He began to feel angry. No... enraged. His eyes burned and glowed with fire before he let out a roar as he used his heat vision to destroy whatever was in his path.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, a man drove down the road, whistling a tune. This had been the man that had taken a picture of Smokescreen and Bumblebee two months ago.

The lampposts' lights flickered and buzzed and the man looked at them in confusion. Suddenly something slammed into his window, the glass shattering from the impact of the hit and the man quickly used his arm to protect his face from getting hit with the glass. The lampposts' lights were off and his truck had turned off, slowly stopping in the middle of the road.

"What the-?" The man murmured in fear and confusion. He slammed his hand against the wheel, the headlights turning on and he looked up to see Brandon donning his cape and mask as the boy stood at a distance of ten yards away from the truck.

"Uh... oh... oh boy," the man said in fear as he tried to get out of the car but the doors were locked. The headlights turned off and the man looked back up. 'Where'd he go!?' The man thought fearfully. Then suddenly his truck jerked and it suddenly began to tip forward before it was slowly lifted up into the air.

"What?! What the-?!" The man screamed in fear. The truck only dangled four feet in the air before Brandon let go and he watched as the car slammed into the ground on impact and fell on it's hood.

Brandon landed on his feet and walked to the truck, seeing the man. He was exactly like his uncle Noah. Blood stained and his jaw hanging from the 'hinges'.

The man was already dead, that much Brandon knew. The boy knelt down, stuck his finger into a puddle of blood and began to draw his symbol neatly on the ground.

"They will all fear me now," Brandon murmured, the voices echoing the same words in his head. With that, he took to the skies and into the silent night.


	3. Broken Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at school, a new but strange teacher comes in and Brandon, Tennille and Isabella know that there is something off. After school, Brandon sees Vince messing with his friends and after a small flashback, he teaches Vince a lesson in messing with what now belongs to him.

Jack sat up with a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around before he swung his legs over the bed and got up. He had a feeling his mom was at the hospital so he got ready for school. Grabbing his backpack, he walked down to the garage and opened the door. Arcee was waiting for him, "hey partner."

"Hey, 'Cee," Jack said as he opened the garage, "ready to go?"

Arcee chuckled, "ready as I'll ever be." Once Jack was put his helmet on, Arcee drove out onto the sidewalk and headed for the school. Bulkhead, Sear, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Jazz and Chromia were already at the sidewalk as their charges started getting out.

"Hey Jack," Kaitlin said, waving at them as Arcee drove up to the sidewalk.

"Hey guys," Jack said as he took off his helmet. Miko looked over at the other kids who were chatting on and on about their own stuff. A truck pulled up and Brandon opened the car and hopped out. "Brandon!" Paige said cheerfully as she ran over and hugged the boy, making him laugh. "Heh, hey Paige," he chuckled, "hey guys."

"Hey Brandon," Marley smiled. "Do you hug everyone you meet?" Tennille asked Paige in a teasing manner, causing her sister to give a small cat-like hiss. Paige made a small oomph noise when Jack suddenly and lightly whacked her with a newspaper.

"Quit that," he chuckled, making Demetrius, Jonah and Harry laugh. Coleson shook his head with a smile. Paige rubbed her head and even though it didn't hurt, she hid behind Brandon. Coleson chuckled softly as the bell rang. Brandon looked around as everyone went inside.

"Where'd you even get that newspaper?" Miko asked with amusement. Jack shrugged as he shoved the newspaper into his backpack. "Which class are you taking?" Raf asked curiously, looking at Brandon. "I'm going to biology," he said, pointing his thumb at the door.

Raf's eyes instantly lit up upon hearing the word and Brandon chuckled softly as he ruffled the young boy's hair, making him laugh. Shiloh looked towards Vince and his friends. They were ignoring them and he felt relief rush through him. Marley looked at him and her eyes saddened. The bell rang again and everyone rushed to their classes.

"Hey, did you hear about the new teacher today?" Brandon heard one of the girls whisper behind him. "Yeah," Sierra said, "do you think it's the same teacher from last time?"

The door opened and everyone looked towards the new teacher. Brandon was taken aback. The teacher had light bluish-silver eyes and white hair with silver streaks. She was wearing heels and a white dress that was underneath a blue coat. Some of the boys made cat calls towards her but she paid no heed to that. Brandon frowned slightly as he watched her. The teacher stood by the desk and looked at the students, "good evening, class. My name is Nyra Stream. As expected, I will be your teacher today." She looked towards Shiloh who quickly avoided her gaze. Brandon raised an eyebrow and his hands clenched. Soon, the class was over and everyone was getting ready to go home.

Brandon walked down the stairs and he stopped when he saw Vince and his friends picking on Marley, Kaitlin, Raf, Shiloh and Isabel. His eyes narrowed coldly. The scenario was sickeningly familiar and it made him furious every time he thought about it. He stormed over to them. "Hey!" He snapped, startling Marley and Vince turned to him. _"Leave them alone,"_ Brandon said darkly, his eyes flashing a brief red color.

Vince let out a mocking laugh, "and what are you gonna do about it Breyer?"

Brandon narrowed his eyes and he started walking forward. Even as Vince turned away from him, he continued coming. Vince raised his hand and Brandon grabbed it. "Wha-what the-?" He gasped and turned to Brandon who was giving him a cruel smirk and he started tightening his grip on Vince's hand. "L-let go you freak!" Vince gasped, feeling his heart pound against his chest in fear. Brandon didn't let go. He was seeing red and his grip tightened even more. Dominate. Take. Kill. Burn! **BURN! KILL!** There was a loud snap and Vince let out a shockingly loud scream of pain, startling Marley, Shiloh, Isabel and Raf.

"Brandon!" Coleson called out, his eyes widening. Vince fell to his knees as Brandon still held his already broken hand in a vice grip. "You are beneath me," Brandon growled in a low tone as he glowered at Vince, "you are inferior. Weak. And you will not touch what belongs to me." Everyone was staring at them with horror and shock. Vince stared up at Brandon with wide, tearful and terrified eyes. Brandon sneered before he shoved Vince back and he shoved his hands into his pockets and he closed his eyes with a deep breath. "Brandon," he opened his eyes and turned to his mother who was staring at him with worried eyes. Brandon frowned and he rubbed his head with a heavy sigh.

After a while, Tori had taken her son home, despite the fact that he would've been suspended had it not been for Miko. Brandon walked up the stairs and into his room. He sat down on the bed and buried his face into his hands, a heavy sigh escaping him as he laid back on the bed.

"Brandon," Tori said as she came into the room. He moved his hands away and he sat up. She knelt down before him, her gaze sullen and filled with remorse. "Baby... we talked about this," she said quietly. "He was bullying my friends Mom. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing," he frowned, "I had to prove something to them. He was inferior. They all are."

"Even your friends? Even me?" Tori asked nervously. Brandon was taken aback. Sure, his mom had lied to him about where he came from but she was inferior because she believed in him. She was the only one who knew how special he was. Kyle was a traitor. And so was Caitlyn. And his friends didn't know about his power. Had they found out... had Marley found out. Brandon shook the thought away and sighed deeply. "I don't know," he murmured. His mom seemed uneasy with that answer. There was a knock at the door. They looked at each other before Tori went downstairs to answer it.

 _ **"You shall prove your superiority to even the forbidden unknown,"**_ the voices said. Brandon narrowed his eyes slightly. What did they mean by that?


	4. You’re My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they’re at the beach, Brandon’s feelings for Marley become stronger and when Miko takes him to see the Autobots, he’s in for a surprise.

Brandon watched as Miko smacked the ball to Jack. They had gotten to the beach. With Tori's permission, of course. He couldn't help but think about the voices and what they had said yesterday. He sighed in annoyance and laid back with a small grunt. His eyes were closed and even for a moment, he knew someone was looming over him.

"Brandon?" He opened his eyes to see Marley looking down at him with curiosity. He chuckled softly, "hey. What can I do you for?" Marley smiled softly and shook her head.

"Nothing much really," she said as she took off her sun hat and sat down beside Brandon and looked up at the sun. She squinted her eyes. Brandon followed her gaze. He slightly perked up as there was a loud shout and he and Marley looked to see Harry being chased by seagulls.

"Aaaaah!" Harry wailed, flailing his arms like crazy. Miko fell over laughing, clutching her sides, so did Bethany, Jack and Tennille. Paige and Kaitlin giggled and Natalia shook her head as Raf tried to stifle his laughter.

Griffin shook his head with a slight smirk. Brandon looked to Marley and noticed that the wind just seemed to flow with her hair. He felt his cheeks warm up and he glanced at the water. "Hey Brandon!" Miko called out as she hurried over to Marley and Brandon, making the two look to the girl.

"Hm?" Brandon hummed. "I've got a surprise for you," she smirked and Jack snapped his head towards them, his eyes widening.

Brandon raised an eyebrow and he looked at Marley who had an expressionless look on her face. She looked at him before she gave a small shrug and moved her hands in a shooing motion, the look in her eyes clearly stating, "just go with it."

Brandon looked back at Miko skeptically, "okay? What's this surprise?"

Miko grinned before she took her phone out of her pocket and she started to call Ratchet for a ground bridge. Jack was mentally thanking God and Primus above that there were no other humans around them when a ground bridge opened. Brandon nearly jumped with surprise and he looked at Marley who started to walk to the bridge. Brandon and the others followed her through the ground bridge and Brandon blinked in surprise when he was on the other side.

 **"MIKO!"** Ratchet shouted, making Brandon draw his head back with surprise. Miko quickly bolted and hid behind Wheeljack's pede as Ratchet started to growl at her, his face anything but angry.

"Whoa," Brandon said in astonishment. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Paige asked with a soft smile as she walked up beside him. Optimus Prime walked over to them and Brandon was initially shocked at how tall the Prime was.

"Miko," Optimus sighed and shook his helm. Miko smiled sheepishly and shrunk back behind Wheeljack's pede. Brandon stared at Optimus, his brow furrowed. 'So that's what they meant,' he thought with an annoyed frown and he shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I apologize if this is all unfamiliar to you Brandon," Optimus said sincerely, "my name is Optimus Prime."

"No apology needed Optimus," Brandon said, waving his hand dismissively, "well it's really nice to meet you... well, after so long anyway." Paige and Jack looked at each other.

"How can you be so calm and collected about this?" Linewire asked, crossing her arms over her chestplates. Brandon gave a small shrug, "you think _that's_ weird?" He flinched when his ears started ringing and he had to go down on one knee as he clutched his head. Marley widened her eyes in worry and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Brandon's eyes flashed red and he gritted his teeth in pain and annoyance. _ **"You'd do well to NOT tell them about us,"**_ the voices growled lowly. He groaned out a growl and the pain slowly faded away. He slumped against Marley, a heavy sigh escaping him.

"What happened?" Cliffjumper asked. "Another migraine," Marley said, looking up at him as she rubbed Brandon's back, "he gets them sometimes." Brandon spared her a sideways glance. It wasn't truly a lie but it wasn't the complete truth.

"What are migraines?" Ultra Magnus asked, raising an optic ridge. Harry facepalmed and Bethany bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

Natalia gave Bethany a light glare before she looked back at Magnus, "migraines are very painful headaches that people get. Especially teenagers."

"It all depends on growing up really," Demetrius said, shrugging his shoulders, "Paige still gets them."

"Shut your face Demetrius!" Paige snapped, her cheeks turning red. "Aww, my Lil Rose gets headaches?" Jazz cooed softly before he scooped her up and held her close. Paige squeaked softly, puffing out her cheeks and she leaned into Jazz's chestplates. Cole chuckled softly, leaning on the railing. Sear smiled in amusement. Brandon raised an eyebrow before he looked at Optimus, "so... do I have a guardian?"

"Yes," the Prime nodded, "Ironhide will be your guardian."

Ironhide chuckled softly as Brandon looked towards him curiously. "Well alright," he said and he walked over to him, “nice to meet you Ironhide.”

“Nice to meet you too kid,” he said with a nod. Ratchet watched the two interact. He didn’t know why but something felt off about Brandon. Whether it was from the fact that he had just arrived here was irrelevant but something felt definitely off. And he had to keep an eye on him.


End file.
